


Speak of the Devil

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Devil, F/M, Sex, Smut, Squirting, matt as the literal devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Devil likes to take human form in the shape of Matt Murdock. Elektra Natchios is a woman dealing with her darkness. Matt sees a weak point, and strikes.





	Speak of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> From our rps.

Matt only walks amongst men occasionally, when too much time has past him by without havoc. He likes the human form he takes, completely unsuspecting with eyes that cannot see and a face that would have many follow him straight into the depths of hell.

Sometimes he comes when called, when the begging is too sweet. Other times, he likes to tease the good and make them submit. It all depends on how nice he’s feeling, and that only comes once in a forever. 

Elektra holds her jacket close to her body as she heads down the frosty New York street. She’s on her way to the dojo she frequents, when she needs a sense of tranquility.

It’s been twenty years today since her kill of the older boy in The Chaste compound. That isn’t her life anymore. It hasn’t been for a long time, but still she feels she needs to pay some type of penance for it. A hard strenuous workout should hopefully do it.

As she turns a corner, she bumps into someone. Too wrapped in her thoughts to have seen him coming. She feels especially awful when she spots his cane and glasses.

“Are you alright?” She asks concerned, as she bends down to help him collect his things.

Matt immediately knows who this woman is, he can sense a lost or broken soul anywhere. Perhaps even, one of the darkest souls in New York, trying oh so desperately to repent for her past sins. He likes his women like that, it makes them so much more fun to corrupt.

“It’s fine, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” he says with a manufactured awkward laugh, wanting to ease her in a false sense of security first. It wasn’t surprised how many women (and men) fell for the “Matt Murdock” character he’d created, after all he’d purposefully created him to do so.

Elektra’s mouth pinches as she bites her inner cheek. Unsure what to do. “Once again, I’m sorry.” She sticks out a hand. “Elektra Natchios.”

“Matt Murdock,” he smiles and pretends not to sense the hand placed out in front of him. He might not be able to see her but he knows a beautiful woman from scent alone, he doesn’t need to look upon her to know he wants her.

“I put out a hand to shake.” She lets out an awkward laugh. “Are you free? Maybe I could get you a coffee or something, as a further apology.”

Maybe he’s meant to be her penance. Helping someone out from kindness rather then necessity.

He breathes out a laugh in return and puts his hand out in return, fumbling for a moment before finding Elektra’s hand. His touch lingers, only letting go long after the appropriate time.

“That’s very tempting,” he smiles, “I’d enjoy that.”

“Great.” She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. “I know the perfect spot around the block.”

She hesitates, before linking their arms and leading him towards it.

Matt flirts shamelessly throughout their “date” of sorts. His touches are fleeting yet frequent, soft and careful not to overstep too many lines. He doesn’t want to scare her away, not yet at least.

After their coffee date is done, Elektra is hit with the urge to kiss him. It doesn’t come completely out of nowhere. She’s attracted to him, and she can tell he’s into her, but still, she’s never wanted to kiss someone so badly.

She leans forward and kisses him quickly, before pulling back, and running her tongue across her bottom lip. “I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.”

Matt almost wants to coo at her, it’s cute that she thinks he’d have an issue with anything physical she offered. He tilts her chin up before leaning in to kiss her for real, his hand then snaking around to tangle in her hair.

“I assume you have an apartment,” he whispers after breaking the kiss, only mere centimetres away, “invite me to spend the night.”

She once more runs her tongue across her lip. Transfixed by him. “Stay the night with me.” She whispers seductively, as he once more pulls her into a steamy kiss.

Thankfully, the journey to Elektra’s apartment isn’t very long, the Devil isn’t a patient person. As soon as her front door is open, Matt pushes inside and backs her up against a wall. He kisses her dirtier than before, all tongue and teeth and his body pressed flush against her own.

She moans into the kiss. Her hands going up and threading through his hair. His hands slips down between her legs, and her lipsticks smears against his mouth as she whines in pleasure.

He teases her. Running his fingers against her wet pussy through the material of her panties, but not removing them, or touching her further.

“Fuck me.” She begs as he bites her bottom lip.

“Filthy, aren’t you?” Matt breathes between kisses, his fingers still teasing her over the wet fabric of her panties, “begging to be fucked by a man you’ve just met?”

“I’m so filthy.” Elektra gasps for breath as their kisses grow hotter, and heavier. “I’m just a filthy little slut, who wants you to fuck her.”

Matt presses a devilish grin against her cheek. He hadn’t been planning for anything more than some dirty one night stand but perhaps he’d have to visit more often, Elektra was quickly revealing herself to be just the kind of woman he liked.

His hand finds its way around her neck, cradling her throat in his palm as he kissed her one last time before stepping away.

“Strip,” he orders while loosening the tie around his neck.

She wastes no time in following orders. Quickly relieving herself of her clothes, and dropping them too the floor. Leaving herself in nothing but her naked skin.

Part of Matt wishes he were able to see Elektra in all her naked glory. He could, if he really wanted but there’s something about knowing her by touch alone that he likes. 

He shrugs his jacket off and unbuttons the first few buttons on his shirt before crowding Elektra against the wall again. His hands stroke across her body gently at first, reading her like scripture. 

She shivers at his touch, and lets out a soft moan as his hands travels south, and cup her pussy.

“Mhm, you really are a slut,” Matt purrs in her ear and his fingers glide through her pussy, feeling just how wet he’d gotten her. He slips two fingers inside of her and bites at her earlobe, he wants her panting for it before he even gets her into his bed.

“Yes.” She agrees. “I’m such a little slut.” A moan gets caught in her throat, as he begins to pump into her.

He thinks about dropping to his knees and licking her out until she’s a quivering mess, usually its others who do the worshipping for him but it feels different with Elektra, he wants to give to her and not simply take.

Matt fingers her until she’s on the edge of an orgasm before once again retreating.

“Bedroom?” He queries with a smile, their foreheads pressed together and lips almost touching.

Her hands shoots out and snatches his arm, and she tugs him towards her bed. They fall onto it in a sweaty heap, and she arches her back. “Make me come. I need to come Daddy.” Her breasts press against him.

Matt presses a finger to her lips and shushes her softly, his hand then delicately traces across her face. His thumb rubs across her lips and he thinks about having them wrapped around his cock, _there’s always time for that later._

“Tell Daddy how much you want it,” he asks while positioning himself between her legs, his breath cool against her clit.

“Daddy I want you so badly. I need your mouth on me. _I need you to fuck me._ ” Elektra groans as Matt noses her pussy, but doesn’t touch it with his mouth or tongue.

“Please Daddy.” Her fingers sink down and thread into his hair.

Something about Elektra’s fingers knotted in his hair makes Matt feel soft, tender almost. It’s a feeling he’s very rarely experienced, and especially not just before he was about to perform oral sex. He slips his fingers back into her pussy and licks over her clit, toying with it until she was on the verge of over-stimulation.

She writhes in pleasure as her eyes roll back, and she squirts over his face. “ _Fuck! Daddy!_ ” She screams as her nails claw into his scalp.

After wiping his face clean on her sheets, Matt crawls back up Elektra’s body and kisses her hard, fumbling with the rest of his shirt button as he tries to hastily finish undressing.

She rips open his shirt, and buttons fly everywhere. She pulls him close, and opens his pants, bringing out his cock.

Matt shudders and kicks off the rest of his clothes before climbing off from Elektra. He lays on his back and pulls Elektra on top of him, his greedy hands moving from her hips and thighs all the way up to her breasts. 

He tweaks her nipples roughly and grinds his hips up so his cock brushes against her pussy.

She gasps, and grinds her hips and rides him. Her eyeslashes fluttering as she makes him groan underneath her.

“Do you like that Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby,” Matt says softly, warm in contentment and marvel. The pet name slips out like its the hundredth time he’s called her it, something sweet and pretty and perfect for her.

He likes things being filthy more than anyone but he’s never wanted to be sweet before, to be gentle for someone.

Elektra throws her head back and sighs. Enjoying the feel of him inside her. Warm and snug. The perfect fit.

Her nails dig into his chest. A delicious bite.

Matt hisses in pleasure from the sharp pain spiking from his chest. He digs his fingers harder into her hips, hard enough for there to be bruises the next morning, and helps rock Elektra on his cock.

Her eyes roll back once more as he shakes underneath her, and shoots inside her. “ _Fuck_.”

She collapses on his chest, gasping for breath. “Did you like that Daddy?” She nibbles on his ear.

Matt wraps an arm around her waist, stroking his hand idly across the small of her back. He smiles and tilts his head to capture her lips in a kiss.

“I just might have to keep you around,” he mutters against her lips, his lashes brushing against her cheek as he turns to plant a kiss on it. 

Never before had Matt been one for cuddling or softness of any kind but at least for now, he was happy to find a home in Elektra’s bed with the weight of her on top of him. 

“Do you?” She purrs, then kisses him again. Her own hand interlocking with his.

Matt hums softly before rolling them over, hovering over her as he kisses her for real, deep and romantic and with his whole body.

Maybe he’ll stay in New York for a little longer. 


End file.
